1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an optically-pumped solid-state laser whose laser medium and pump lamp are both embedded in a transparent solid housing. The improvements enhance lasing performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides improvements on the unitary solid state laser described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,913 issued Mar. 29, 1988 to Morris et al. for "Unitary Solid State Laser". As a result of these improvements, the unitary solid state laser of Morris et al., modified as described herein, can be operated more reliably, at higher power levels, and at higher repetition rates.